I'm here for you
by watevacrazygirl
Summary: A slash, involves Jeff hardy/Undertaker. Not good in summary.Hah!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first slash fic. So be kind. lol. _

_Rating: M. Rape, sex situation(maybe) etc involve which also my first attempt on it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker & Jeff hardy or any other wrestlers._

* * *

><p>He looked around the bar, not quite sure why exactly he's here. Maybe he's so mad that he needed a drink after he's confrontation with his brother. But out of all the bar, he came here. A bar that is located somewhere in the forest. He had walked mindlessly after the arguement that he had with his brother, which he doesn't remember about what.<p>

He walked cautiously to the bartender and ordered a drink. He sat down on the stool while waiting for his drink. He looked around the bar again, seeing the other commuters staring at him. He gulped, knowing why exactly they're giving him odd looks. You see, this bar belongs to the bikers. They all are bikers; wearing vests, bandana, fingerless gloves, drinking Jack Daniels whereas he wears baggy jeans, and a t-shirt, drinking a beer.

As he looked around, his eyes stopped at this particular biker. This biker is staring at him like a hawk which makes him shivered slightly. The sound of thud break his eye-contact.

"Here you go," the bartender said, placing the beer infront of him.

He nodded his thanks before taking a sip. As he enjoying his beer, he felt someone standing behind him. He looked behind and let out a small gasp. It's the biker that stares him as if he's some kind of meat. Behind the biker, stood a couple of other bikers.

The biker looked at him from head to toe. Nodding his satisfaction at what he seeing, he grab a handful of the victim colorful hair and took a sniff. The biker groaned, feeling his erection come to live. He nodded at the bikers behind him. And soon, the others take a hold of the victim and brought him to the only room at the back of the bar.

All this while, he (the victim) tries to run away. Struggling with all his strength, trying to break free from their grasp. He landed with a thud as they pushed him inside the room. His eyes widened when this same particular biker pinned him on the ground, holding both of his hands and place it above his head. He struggle to get this biker of off him but that only cause the biker erection grew more alive.

The biker leaned forward and kissed the victim's neck. He covered the victim's mouth with his other free hand to muffle the screams that the victim's had started. Even doing that, the victim's still scream with all his might which cause the biker to backhand the day lights out of the victim. Blood starts to appear on the bottom lip of the victim's. The biker leaned forward and licked the blood off, groaning in pleasure. The biker took a hold of the end of the victim's shirt and pushed it above. The biker grinned seeing the victim's slender body. He began kissing and sucking on the exposed skin. The biker let go of the victim's hand and started to unlock the button of the jeans and unzipped it. The biker push the jeans further down so that the victim's boxer being exposed. He quickly pushed the boxer down before working on his own jeans. Once everything's undone, he didn't wait any moment to insert his raging hard on inside the victim.

He began moving inside him hard and fast, not caring if he's hurting the victim. He covered the victim's mouth to muffle the screams he's making. What seem like hours of satisfaction, the biker finally pulled out. He was gasping for air, grinning at the victim who's face now full of tears. He stood and left the room, leaving the poor boy alone.

The victim slowly sat up after the biker left, adjusting his clothes. He let tears fall out of his eyes as he looked around the small, dark and dirty room. He spoted a vest that belong to the biker beside him. The vest says _Deadman Inc._ with a name below it, _Harry_. He have heard of the group name _Deadman Inc. _None of them were a good stories.

He stood up and ran to the door, trying to open it. It's locked from the outside. He cursed and punched the door, leaning his back on it, slowly sinking down on the floor, sobbing silently. He looked around the room, searching for any escape route. His eyes finally landed on the window with no grid. He walked slowly towards it, and noticed that the window isn't lock. He used all of his strength to push the window all the way up. Once that done, he quickly jumped out of the room through the window, landing with a thud.

He let a breath of relief though that lasted for only a few minutes. He heard yelling from the room, and he looked behind. His eyes widened when he saw the biker leaning over the window trying to get out.

"Get him!" The biker shouted towards his friends, desperately trying to get out.

The victim quickly ran wildly towards the woods. He could hear footsteps behind him and that only makes him ran faster than he ever had in his life. He continued to run eventhough some of the branches had managed to cut his face and arm. He didn't hear any footsteps anymore but that didn't make him stop. He looked behind while still running which is a mistake, as he was knocked down by something.

He rubbed the back of his neck, groaning slightly at the pain. While doing so, a hand was held. He looked from the hand to the owner if it. He stood 7 feet tall, arms full of tattoos, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The victim gulped before taking it slowly, letting the big man pull him up.

"You okay?" The man asked as he examined the boy before him.

The victim nodded his head slowly, gulping. He looked behind when he heard footsteps. He gasped when the bikers were running at his direction.

The man looked behind the boy, frowning when he saw the bikers ran towards him. He took the boy hand and began running away from them. They ran straight until they saw an old house. The man pulled the boy with him towards the house, leaning on the wall to catch their breath. They looked on as the other bikers ran straight pass the house. The man looked beside him, seeing the boy trying to regain his breath. "You okay?" he asked again.

The boy nodded his head shyly.

"You know them?" the man asked regarding the bikers.

The boy shakes his head slowly.

_Not much of a talker, _the man thought. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at him, wondering if he should tell his name. "Jeff," he whispered finally.

"Name's Mark. You should go home, it's late. I'll give you a lift." he offered. Seeing the hesistation on his eyes, he said, "I won't do anything to you. But... you can go home alone if you want to. Ain't gonna force you."

Jeff stare at him for a minute before nodding slowly. Somehow, he feel as if he could trust this guy and also, he doesn't want to run in with the bikers again. Jeff were about to went out of the house when Mark blocked him with his hand.

"Wait. I'll check if they're still out there," he said, going outside looking from right to left. Seeing the coast is clear, he gave Jeff an 'okay' sign. Soon, both were walking side by side, heading towards Mark's bike. "I hope you don't mind, we're taking a bike."

Jeff just nodded his head shyly. He kept on stealing glances on the man beside him. Sure, he's big and tall but somehow Jeff felt safe with him. He's not as intimidating as the biker earlier on. He shivered at that thought.

Mark saw him shivered and asked, "Are you cold?"

Jeff shakes his head.

Mark sighed softly, "You don't like to talk huh?"

Jeff blushed, not answering his question. He doesn't know why he felt shy around this man. The man he only met just a few minutes ago.

Mark saddled his harley with ease when they arrived, looking at Jeff, waiting for him to do the same. When he finally did, Mark asked for directions which Jeff gave as he ride along. The journey lasted 20 minutes as Mark pulled up at the front of the apartment. He followed Jeff, waiting for the elevator silently. They went in when the elevator door opened. They were quiet all this while except stealing glances from each other. When the elevator door finally opened, Jeff stepped out and started walking straight to his apartment door with Mark following behind.

Jeff stopped at the front door of his apartment, looking at Mark, wondering if Mark wanted to come in or not. He bit his lower lip, feeling nervous suddenly. He doesn't know Mark even if he haven't does anything stupid yet but Jeff can't risk it.

As if sensing his nervous, Mark said, "Well this is it. You might wanna take a look at the scratches on your face." He uses his thumb to trace one of the scratches on Jeff face gently.

Jeff stares at him, loving the warm feeling from his gentleness. He somewhat felt disappointed when Mark stopped.

"I better go, and you better tend those scratches. 'Night." He smiled slightly before leaving.

Jeff watched him go, sighing happily as he opened the door to his apartment. He walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it. He shook his head seeing the mess that he and his brother had made when they had their confrontation. He's too lazy to clean up, so instead he walked in his bedroom and dropped down on the bed. He smiled widely thinking about the big man, Mark. He hope they'll meet sometime soon. He sighed heavily when he realized that the big man didn't give his phone number. He sighed once again before dozing off, dreaming about the man named Mark.

Mark walked into the bar, immediately ordered Jack Daniels. His mind keep on reminding him of Jeff. The shy, rainbow-haired kid. He smiled slightly thinking of his shyness and the glances that Jeff made when he thought Mark didn't see it. His thoughts were interrupted when a hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy." a gruff, deep voice sounded beside him.

"Hey Harry," Mark replied, looking at his old time friend. Harry is the same size as Mark is except Mark is full of muscles while Harry is full of fats. Hairy beard along his jaw, tattoos on his neck and arms, wearing a bandana that tied his long thick black-gray hair, black jeans, a vest with a black t-shirt underneath it and also the fingerless gloves.

"You're late," Harry said. He stood up, taking his Jack Daniels with him and motioned for Mark to follow him. "Come on."

Mark stood up and followed him, bringing his own Jack Daniels along. They went inside the only small room back at the back of the bar. Smokes and liquor smell assaulted him as he walked in. The other bikers were smoking and drinking, laughing at their own joke that they only could understand. He took a seat on a chair while drinking his Jack Daniels.

Terry, a friend of his tossed him a black vest, with red letters saying _Deadman Inc. _at the back of the vest and _Mark_ at the bottom of it. "Found it at the woods just now."

Mark caught it and put it on. The vest must have fallen from his shoulder when that kid Jeff knocked on him. "Thanks,"

"No problem. You're late though. Harry found a hot little thing to play with just now." Terry said smirking.

"Yeah man. Those body, those rainbow-haired colour could turn me on easily. But man was he tight." Harry said, feeling his own erection building at the mere thought of that kid.

"Too bad though we didn't had a go with him," Jordan said, taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, that little bitch ran away with some dude. But I promised you that I'll find him and when I get my hands on him, he's not going to be able to walk for a very LONG time and when I find that dude who ran with him, I'll hurt him, REAL bad," Harry said harshly.

Mark drank his own Jack Daniels, eyes narrowed. So it's Jeff that they had chosen to play with tonight. And to think Harry wanna have a go once again, makes his blood boilt. He's not gonna let that happened. Not ever. He felt the need to protect this kid. And he vowed that he will take care of this kid and also not to let Jeff knows that he is part of this group.

The Deadman Inc. did this often. Chose a person and starts to play rough with them until they're satisfied. And they'll let the victim go probably after 2-3 days or even until they get bored. This is what the Deadman Inc. represents. And why Mark is here, is simple. He doesn't have a decent childhood. His parents kept on arguing late at nights and Mark just wanted a peaceful night. The first time he stepped foot in this bar is also the first time he's an official member of the group. And Mark had done everything Harry and other bikers do. Had sex with the unwilling ones before letting them go. This is a job. An inappropriate and cruel job that easy to earn money.

Mark sighed. He needed to keep Jeff away from them. He knows that whenever Harry had a target, he's going to achieve it no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know the age difference is not right but... eh, its fanfiction! :)_

* * *

><p>Mark knocked on Jeff's apartment the next day. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket while waiting for him to open the door. He had heard Harry and the others had gone out to search for Jeff. So Mark decided to stay with him or maybe go out with him, somewhere Harry and the others never went before. He smiled brightly when he saw Jeff opening the door, his hair messy. He figured Jeff must have just woken from his sleep. "Sorry, did I wake ya?"<p>

Jeff stare at him, his eyes widened. He didn't expected this man will come here again. He shakes his head slightly, fixing his hair, blushing slightly, "No.."

He waited for Jeff to move aside so that he can went inside. When Jeff didn't do so, he smiled slightly, teasing "Gonna leave me here out alone?"

Jeff blushed hard and quickly move aside to give access to his apartment. He closed the door after Mark had went in and scratch his head, not sure what to do next.

Mark sat on the couch and told him, "Ya know, you should look through the peephole before opening the door."

Jeff nodded dumbly, his mind still on blur as he just had woken from his slumber sleep. He sat on the same couch as Mark though he sat at the end of it, far away from Mark. "You want something to drink?" he asked softly.

Mark grinned at the distance Jeff had put up. He shook his head at his question, "Nah. Actually, I came here to ask if you wanna go out with me?"

"Where to?" Jeff asked softly still, looking down on his lap.

"Wherever you wanna to. Amusement park?"

Jeff eyes perked up at hearing that. His eyes were full of hope. He haven't been there for years, and he missed it so much! "We can?"

Mark smiled at how Jeff eyes brightened. "Sure we can. And after that, we can maybe go and have dinner."

Jeff smiled widely. "I have to change..."

"Well go on then. I'll wait for you," Mark said, winking at him as Jeff blushed and went to his room to change.

Mark took this time to look around the apartment. It's small apartment which is messy by the way, with papers all over the floor, shirts on the table and couch and dishes that is unwash on the sink. But Mark doesn't mind though, his own room is messy. Which is why his mother always nag at him about the mess he made.

"I'm done..." a voice sounded behind him.

Mark looked behind him and swooned at the figure stood infront of him. Jeff wore a baggy jeans that hung on his hips that show off his black boxer and a normal long sleeve green t-shirt that fits like a second skin. It's a casual wear but to Mark, he looked beautiful. He blinked and clear his head mentally, "Well come on then!" Mark walked towards him, taking his hand with him. He started to walk but stopped when Jeff didn't move. He looked back at him and saw that Jeff eyes glued to the joining hands. Mark reluctantly let go of his, blushing slightly and went out of the apartment.

Jeff blushed aswell, biting his bottom lip before following Mark out of the apartment. He locked the door and went inside the elevator where Mark is waiting for him. They were silence, both again try to steal glances from one another. The elevator made a sound indicating they had arrived at the bottom. Mark let Jeff walked out first before leading the way towards his bike. Mark saddled his bike and waited for Jeff to do the same. Once he did, Mark starts to head towards the amusement park which is quite far. Though the journey ended before they even reached there, thanks to the rain that starts to pour heavily.

Mark cursed silently before making a U-turn, making his way towards a diner he saw as they drove pass. He parked his bike and quickly went to the shelter with Jeff behind him. He sighed heavily, "Maybe next time we'll go,"

Jeff looked sad and forced a small smile, "Yeah," he whispered. He really looking forward to ride all the rides at the amusement park. He wondered when exactly is next time.

Mark knew that Jeff's sad, he could hear it in his voice. "We'll go tomorrow. I promised ya."

Jeff eyes brightened slightly at hearing that. He bit his lower lip and slowly holding out his little finger, "Pinkie promise?"

Mark looked at the little finger before looking at Jeff. He blushed slightly, he isn't used to this 'Pinkie Promise'. But he'll do it for Jeff. He hold out his own little finger and locked with Jeff's. He smiled slightly, "Pinkie promise. So looks like we gonna have an early dinner. You okay with that?"

Jeff nodded, smiling shyly. "I'm fine with that,"

They both reluctantly let go of their own finger before walking inside the diner. There is a sign that says 'Please wait to be seated'. So they both waited patiently while browsing the menu that is on the table beside the sign.

"How many seats?" One of the workers asked politely.

Mark looked up from the menu that he's browsing, "2,"

The worker nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him, "This way please,"

They made their way at the last corner booth, which Mark is thankful for. He doesn't want to risk to be seen by Harry and the others. "Thanks," Mark said to the worker. He took a seat opposite Jeff.

A waiter came to their place and gave them the menus, before walking away, giving them time to decide.

Jeff didn't browse the menu earlier on, so his eyes widened at the price as he browsing. They cost a fortune and he wasn't sure if he have enough money to pay.

Mark gulped, looking at the prices aswell. He just hope that he have enough money to pay for both of them. He had noticed Jeff reaction as he browse so he offered, "Order whatever you want. My treat."

Jeff looked at Mark, jaw dropped slightly. He doesn't know what Mark work as but it seems as if Mark isn't bothered by the price. He gulped, "Are you sure?"

Mark nodded. He decided to go with Chicken Baked Rice which cost $19.90. He looked at Jeff, "You ready to order?"

Jeff nodded, closing the menu. He decided to go with Meatballs in Pepper Sauce which cost $10.50. It's expensive but he can offord to pay Mark back.

Mark raised his hand to catch the waiter attention. The same waiter came towards them and asked, "Ready to order?"

Mark nodded, "Uhh, one Chicken Baked Rice and..." he trailed off waiting for Jeff's to say his order.

"Uhhh, one Meatballs in Pepper sauce." Jeff said, smiling politely at the waiter.

The waiter nodded, writing down their orders on a notepad, "Drinks?"

"Uhhh, mineral water is fine..." Mark said unsurely. This is the first time he had gone to this type of restaurant.

The waiter nodded again, "Okay... Any desserts?"

"Uhhh.. hmmm, 2 sticky chewy chocolate." Mark said, not knowing why he say that. He's not exactly fond of ice cream but he figured Jeff will like it.

The waiter smiled, "Alright. Your food will be coming up shortly." he said before walking away, taking the menus with him.

"Why did you order desserts?" Jeff asked softly.

Mark shrugged his shoulder, "Thought you'll like it. You like ice cream right?"

"I love ice cream!" Jeff said, smiling widely.

Mark smiled at him but in the inside, his mind is actually focusing on the cost. "Uhh, how much is the food that you order?"

"$10.50. Why?"

Mark just shook his head, "Nothing." He added everything mentally, _19.90 + 10.50 is 30.40 . 8.90 (sticky chewy chocolate) x 2 is 17.80. So, 30.40 + 17.80 is ... $48.20! _Mark eyes widened, taking out his wallet, looking inside it. He sighed in relief when he see a $50 note inside it. He kept his wallet and noticed Jeff is watching him intently. The same waiter came to their table, putting down the drinks and spoons on the table, before walking away once again. Mark took a drink before asking, "Yes?"

"Do you have enough money?" Jeff asked, biting his lower lip.

Mark frowned. "Told you it's my treat. Of course I have money."

"Okay..." Jeff saw the way Mark looked at his wallet eagerly. He thought if Mark doens't have enough money, he could pay his own food.

"So umm, you live alone?" Mark asked, decided to make conversations while waiting for their food. He really curious about this young kid, and he wants to know more about him.

Jeff shook his head, "No. Live with my brother."

"Oh? Didn't saw your brother though."

"We had an arguement so I didn't know where he went."

"Oh... okay. Hmm, what's your age?"

"19... You?" Jeff took a drink.

"23. So you in college?"

"No... I kept on skipping schools..." he trailed off, not wanting to relieve any memories during college time.

Sensing Jeff discomfort, he said, "Well, I get expelled." he smirked slightly.

"Why?"

"Cause... I uhh, beat someone." Mark answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why would you do that?" Jeff asked curiously. That someone must have done something bad to piss Mark off.

Mark waited for the waiter to serve their food. He nodded his thanks as the waiter walked took a bite before answering, "If I told you my story, will you tell me about your story? About why you left college?"

Jeff shook his head hesistantly. As much as he wanted to hear about Mark story, he couldn't risk telling him about what happened in college. He ate his food in silence.

Mark frowned at Jeff reaction. Something bad must have happened that makes Jeff scared to tell. "I'll tell you my story. You can tell me yours whenever you're ready." he winked at him.

Jeff smiled slightly. "So... why did you beat someone?"

Mark blushed slightly, "Uhhh, that person said something bad about bisexual and stuff..." he trailed off.

"Are you?" Jeff asked, putting down his spoon and fork.

"Am I what?" Mark asked dumbly, praying that Jeff didn't ask that question. He took a sip of his drink before continuing eating.

"Are you... bisexual?" Jeff asked, biting his lower lip.

Mark stopped eating, he's blushing so hard right now. "Yeah... Are you?"

It's Jeff turn to blush. He didn't answer, instead he ate silently, leaving Mark in wonder.

Mark pouts and Jeff can't help but to smile slightly, "You're not gonna tell me?" When Mark saw Jeff bites his bottom lip again, he teased, "You sure loves to bit your lip." He smiled when he saw Jeff blushes again. He took a spoonful from his food and held it out to Jeff, waiting for him to open his mouth. "It's nice. Try it,"

Jeff opened his mouth wide enough for Mark to spoon him. He swallowed the food and made a satisfying sound, "It's delicious!"

"Told ya. You want more?" Mark asked.

"If you don't mind..." Jeff answer softly. Mark gave him a quater of his own food and places it on Jeff's bowl. The two of them eat in comfortable silence, both enjoying their food. Moments later, Jeff asked Mark a question that's been on his mind for awhile, "Do you work?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mark sat there, looking at Jeff. _Do I work? _he asked himself in thought. _Yeah. I rape anyone that I could meet to satisfy my needs. _He sighed. He knew if he told Jeff the truth, Jeff will be scared shitless. But if he told Jeff that he didn't work, Jeff will probably wondering how Mark gets money. So, the solution is to lie.

"Yeah." he answered calmly, taking a sip from his drink.

"As what? If you don't mind telling..." Jeff asked hesistantly, putting down his spoon and fork as he finished eating his meal.

The waiter came over to their place and asked politely, "May I?" he motioned to the empty plates. Mark nodded his head. The waiter smiled, and took their plates, "Desserts will be serve soon," he said before leaving.

Mark watched at the side window, rain still pouring though it isn't as heavily as it is just now. The waiter came back with desserts before taking his leave. He ate his ice cream slowly as he watched Jeff ate his with happiness. He sighed softly. _As what... A rapist?_ Mark thought, groaning in frustration. He raked his hands through his hair before answering, "A mechanic."

Jeff smiled, too engrossed to his ice cream that he didn't look up when he speak. "Maybe you could teach me how to fix cars,"

Mark smiled slightly, "Sure. But I'm more to bikes."

"That'll do too." He looked at him, smiling at him briefly before focusing on his ice cream. Both ate their ice cream in silence. Mark however were too full to eat his ice cream, he gave it to Jeff who took it with delight.

Mark smirked, "Ain't you're full?'

Jeff returned the smirk, "I always have place for ice cream! And skittles too!"

Mark arched his eyebrow, "You like skittles?"

"No. I love skittles!" Jeff smiled brightly.

Minutes later, Jeff had managed off to eat both the ice creams. Mark raised his hand, requesting for the bill. The same waiter came to them and show Mark the bill. Mark paid the waiter who returned the change. Both went out of the diner side by side, stopping just outside the entranceway. It's drizzling, but it's better than heavy rain. Mark noticed Jeff shivering slightly despite him wearing a long sleeve shirt. Mark took off his dark brown leather jacket and wrapped it around Jeff.

Jeff clutched onto it, smiling shyly, "Thanks." he whispered.

Mark smiled in returned, "Come on," he lead the way to his bike. They pulled off moments later, heading towards Jeff apartment. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Jeff's apartment with Jeff who were standing at the doorway while Mark stands outside.

Jeff bite his bottom lip, and asked hesistantly, "You.. want to come in?" As comfortable as he starting to feel around Mark, he still doesn't trust him completely.

Mark shook his head, "Naw, it's late. You should go to sleep so that you have energy tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Where we're going?"

"To the amusement park. Remember? Pinkie Promise?" Mark replied, smiling when Jeff blushes. "I'll be around noon. So better get ready by then."

Jeff nodded. He can't wait to go to the amusement park with Mark. The man he started to feel safe with Mark around. Although he didn't trust him completely, he definitely had gained a little trust to Mark since he didn't do anything inappropriate...yet.

"So, yeah. See ya tomorrow. Better lock the door. Bye, good night. Sweet dreams!" Mark winked at him before walking off.

Jeff closed the door, locking it before leaning on it. He sighed happily and then he just realized that he's still wearing Mark's jacket. He thought of giving it back but, since Mark will be back tomorrow, he'll give it to him tomorrow then. He shrugged the jacket off and pull it closed to his chest. He looked around the apartment, still a mess just like yesterday. He's brother still hasn't come back. He let out a sad sigh before walking towards room. He put Mark jacket on the chair nearby the window before changing his clothes to white tank-top and a short pants. He climbed on the bed, smiling and closing his eyes as he thought back about what happend today. Mark had been extremely nice and kind to him. Treating him dinner, putting his jacket on Jeff and even pinkie promise for amusement park. He sighed softly before drifting to sleep.

The next day, Mark took a deep breath before knocking on Jeff's apartment, hiding both of his hands behind him, holding on tightly on the thing that he had bought while he's on his way here. He smiled when Jeff opened the door, looking ready as ever.

"Hey." Jeff whispered, returning the smile.

"Hey. I've got something for you. Close your eyes." Mark instructed.

Jeff stood there, his eyebrows raised in question. He gulped, wondering if he should do as he was instructed. He bit his lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry. You'll like it for sure." Mark said reassuring, winking at him.

Jeff closed his eyes after a few minutes of hesistation. He's heart is pounding fast that he felt as if it'll burst in any moment. He let out a slow breath to calm down his nerves, waiting anxiously for Mark to do whatever he wanted to do.

Mark frowned seeing Jeff nervous around him. He wants him to be more open to him, be more comfortable. He have to work on that somehow. He bring the thing infront of him, and said, "You can open your eyes now,"

Jeff opened his eyes, and widened in excitement. Mark is holding Skittles! He smiled widely and snatched the skittles from Mark and start munching on it.

Mark watched in amazement. This kid really loves Skittles. He decided to buy one whenever he'll be seeing Jeff. "Ya really loves Skittles huh?" Mark commented.

Jeff nodded with enthusiasm. He looked up at Mark and hold out his Skittles, "You want some?"

Mark shook his head, "Never tried it before."

Jeff frowned at that. Mark never tries it before? Oh well, he's going to change that. Mark will loves it once he taste this heavenly sweets! Jeff took out one skittle from the Skittles wrapper, and held it out to Mark. "Try it."

Mark shook his head again, "No thank you. I bought it for you, so you eat it."

"But you never tried it before. You should try atleast once." Jeff reasoned. He still hold out the skittle to Mark. When Mark didn't make any motion that he's going to take it, Jeff decided to take matters on his own hands. He near the skittle to his mouth, the skittle touching Mark's lip. When Mark didn't bother to make an effort to open his mouth, Jeff gave the most cutest puppy dog eyes to him, pleading him to try this one little skittle.

Mark looked down at Jeff when he did that. Jeff looks so cute that he finally gave in and parted his lips slightly so that Jeff could insert the skittle inside it. He chew the skittle slowly and made a face. "It's sour!"

"Well, that's because you bought the sour kind!" Jeff told him, chuckling at the way Mark made faces which is adorable.

"It's not funny." Mark grumbled, pouting slightly.

Jeff giggled. "You want more?"

"Nope. Are you ready?" Mark asked, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket while looking at Jeff from head to toe.

Jeff blushes at the attention. He nodded and were about to close the door behind him when he remembered something, "Oh, wait!" Jeff rushed into his apartment and went straight to his room. He picked up Mark's jacket that's on the chair before rushing to the front. Jeff held out the jacket to Mark.

Mark looked at it for a moment before looking at Jeff, asking "Do you want it? Ya can have it if ya like it."

Jeff stood there in silent. He wasn't sure if he wants to keep it or not. Yeah, the jacket is comfy and smells like Mark but it looks expensive too. He don't want to spoil this jacket with being careless.

Seeing the hesistation in his eyes, Mark took the jacket from him before wrapping it around Jeff body. "Come on let's go," Mark held out his hand, waiting for Jeff to take it. Jeff took it after a few hesistation. Mark waited for Jeff to lock the door before leading towards the elevator, still holding hands.

Jeff and Mark walked around the amusement park mindlessly, looking around the different rides, still holding hands which neither seem to mind. Mark knows that Harry and the rest won't come here, ever. He chuckled at the mere thought of them coming here, riding one of the rides.

Jeff turned to Mark when he heard him chuckled. He frowned in confusion. He looked around the amusement park to see if there's anything funny that makes Mark laugh. When he saw none, he asked, "What's so funny?"

Mark smiled down at him, shaking his head. "Nothing. So, which one do you wanna ride first?"

Jeff tap his chin in thought. He looked from one ride to another, taking in the lines. He decided to go with the shortest lines first. "Let's go over there." He pointed at the location.

Mark eyes widened slightly. It's a _Freak Out _ride. It simply swing 90°, showing the cars arranged around the pendulum and riders' feet hanging in mid air. He forced a small smile at Jeff, letting Jeff leads the way. Mark and Jeff faces each other as they get comfortable on their own seat that suspended around the bob on the pendulum. The pendulum is supported by two frames.

Jeff smiled widely, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Mark once again fake a smile, sighing softly. "Right..."

"That was fun isn't it!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly as they walked around, deciding which ride they will go next.

"Yeah..." Mark trailed off, feeling slightly dizzy after that ride. He almost puke during that ride. He sat down on a nearby bench, grabbing Jeff wrist gently to stop him from walking. "Let's rest for awhile."

"But I'm not tired." Jeff said. He touch Mark on the shoulder when he saw him rubbing his temple, "Are you okay?" he asked concernly.

Mark gave him a weak smile, "Yeah. Nothing that I can't handle," he winked. He chuckled softy when Jeff starts blushing. "Why don't you go and have fun, I'll rest for awhile."

"It's no fun going alone..." Jeff pouts slightly.

Mark sighed softly, not wanting Jeff to be upset when he wanted him to be happy. He stood up, helding out his hand, "Come on, let's get going!"

Jeff smiled widely. He slipped his hand onto his and started tugging Mark towards the other ride that called, _Tilt-a Whirl_.

Mark eyes widened, and muttered, "Oh dear god..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You hungry?" Mark asked as they exit the amusement park, walking over to Mark's bike.

Jeff nodded, smiling brightly. He had the most fun time ever in his life! And having such fun with Mark is always an added bonus!

"Wanna take-out and then head over to my place?" Mark asked, straddling his bike.

Jeff sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around Mark waist. "Sure." he smiled.

They went to get their meals at a nearby place and went to Mark place. About 20 minutes of the journey, they finally arrived. Mark drove down the driveway and parked his bike beside a white car. He got off and walked to the porch, hand in hand with Jeff. He took out his keys from his jean pocket and unlocked the door. He gave Jeff to enter first before entering. He shut the door, taking Jeff hand with him and climbed up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and walked in, shutting the door after Jeff. Mark put down their food on the study table beside the window.

Jeff looked around, grinning seeing the mess in his room. Seems like he's not the only messy person here.

"Sorry it's kinda messy here." he said sheepishly, picking up clothes that scattered on the bed. He opened the wardrobe and just shoved those clothes inside it, not caring if it's washed or not.

Jeff gave a small smile, "It's okay. My own apartment is the same."

Mark smirked. He took out their food and passed Jeff his. He then sat down on the bed, sitting Indian style and looked at Jeff, patting the space beside him. "Eat here with me."

"Are you sure? What if I accidentally drop the food?" Jeff asked though he did sat beside Mark.

Mark just shrugged, already digging on his food. "Doesn't matter."

Jeff eat with cautious, not wanting to dirty the bed sheets. They ate in comfortable silence, each on their own thoughts. "Does your parent know I'm here?" Jeff asked, breaking the silence.

Mark snorted, "They could care less. I can bring anyone here and they wouldn't give a damn." Mark set aside his food for a moment and stood up, went towards his closet. He opened it, and start searching for something. He grinned when he found what he's looking for. He sat back down and held out the keys to Jeff. "Key to my house."

Jeff eyes widened, taking it slowly. "You want me to have the keys?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah. You can come here anytime you want. Whenever you feel alone, and need someone to talk to, you can always come here. Don't worry about my parent. As I said, they don't care."

Jeff nodded, smiling at him. "Thanks." he said, keeping the key in his jean pocket.

The door opened suddenly, revealing a tall bald guy standing at the doorway. The guy frowned seeing Jeff before walking inside the room, closing the door behind him. He went over to Mark and they both knocking knuckles as their handshake.

"What's up Glen?" Mark asked.

Glen shook his head, "Nothing. Bored at home, thought you wanna go out and have a drink." He looked at Jeff, before looking back at Mark, "Who's this?" he asked, sitting on a chair that is at the study table.

"Glen, this is Jeff. And Jeff, this is Glen."

Jeff let out a small smile, and said softly, "Hi."

Glen returned the smile, "Hi."

Jeff looked at Mark, seeing his empty plate. He took it from him and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Mark asked.

"To throw this away."

"But you don't know where's the kitchen."

"Well, I'll find it if I'm going to come over here sometimes. I need to get use to this place." Jeff answered, smiling before walking out.

Once Jeff gone, Glen asked, "A new member?"

"No. He's a friend."

"Does he know that you're a part of Deadman Inc?"

Mark eyes narrowed, "He doesn't need to know."

Glen sighed. He is no part of this Deadman Inc group. But he knows Mark is in it. They had been best friends since young. When Mark told him that he's a part of Deadman Inc, Glen doesn't believe it. The Deadman Inc group does nasty, sickest thing ever. Everyone knows about the Deadman Inc, knows what kind of living they did. In this small town, the police can't do anything about it due to the fact that they are dangerous and the police too could care less about the security of this town. But when Mark told him that he really joined the Deadman Inc, Glen had punched Mark at the jaw, telling him how dangerous it is. It's too late though, once you're a part of Deadman Inc, you can't leave. Your life in danger. They will either killed you, raped you, tortured you or even do all those at one time.

"You know you've got to tell him sometime."

Mark didn't reply. He know he needs to tell Jeff, but not now. Not after he had gained Jeff trust. He sighed softly as Jeff returned and sat beside him.

Glen stood up, "Well, I better go. See ya around Mark. Bye Jeff." He smiled sadly at him before walking out.

Mark looked at Jeff, he took a strand of Jeff hari that fell out and tucking it behind his ears. "You want a tour around the house?"

Jeff shook his head, smiling brightly. "I had a tour myself. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, of course. As you said, you need to get used to it." He smirked. "You wanna sleep here?" he asked when he saw Jeff yawning.

Jeff shook his head, "I don't want my brother to go banana if I didn't come back home." He let out an apologetic smiled.

Mark half smiled, "It's alright. I understand." They stood up and walked out of the house, hand in hand.

10 minutes later, they arrived at Jeff apartment, standing outside, staring at each other with happiness. Jeff bit his lower lip, before letting out a deep breath. He was about to do something and he will not know how Mark will react. But he willing to risk it. He tiptoed and kissed Mark on his cheek, blushing slightly. "Thanks," he whispered.

Mark being shocked when that happened is an understatement seeing how shy Jeff is. That takes courage, no doubt. He smiled when he seen Jeff blushed. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, letting it linger for abit before pulling back. His smile widen when Jeff blushed deeper. "You're welcome." he whispered back, tracing Jeff eyebrow using his thumb. He sighed softly, letting his hand dropped. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jeff nodded, "I'll love too."

"Alright then. Good night." he winked at him before leaving.

Mark walked inside the bar, not coming here for 2 days already because he's busy with Jeff. He smiled at that. He were about to walk towards the bartender to order a drink when a hand clamped on his shoulder. He lookes at his side and sighed inwardly. "Yeah Harry?"

"You haven't been here for 2 days. Where you been?" his words slurred, which means he's drunk.

"Busy." Mark grunted out an answer, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry nodded his head towards a young man, sitting, busy nursing a beer. "You gonna have a go at him." Harry then motioned for the rest of the gang to kidnap that young man and brought him to the small room at the back of the bar.

Mark watched as the young man struggling to get free but it's a waste of time. Those bikers are bigger and tougher than him, not to mention there were alot of them too. Mark raked his fingers through his hair. He doesn't want to do this anymore but he got no choice. He's life is in jeapordy if he even think about leaving this group.

He followed behind the group slowly, watching as the bikers threw him roughly inside the room. Mark walked inside it before shutting the door, having told the other bikers that he doesn't want any interruptions and no need for anyone to guide the door. The bikers complied without arguement. Mark sat down on a stool, watching the young man as he looked at him fearfully. He sighed softly, ruffling his short hair in frustration, "Why are you here?"

The young man gulped, "To... get a drink..."

"Why here?" Mark asked. He doesn't understand why people must have come to this bar knowing that the Deadman Inc pratically owned this bar now. They should know how dangerous it is.

"I... don't know..." The young man answered, raking his own hair. He should have known that it's dangerous to come here, knowing what the Deadman Inc group capable of doing.

"Don't worry. I'm going to send you home, though we must act it out as if I'm taking you to my home so that they won't get suspicious."

The young man eyes widened hearing that. He couldn't believe his ears. This man; a man who is a part of the Deadman Inc, wants to send him home without physically harm him. "You're not going to..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as he flushed slightly.

"No I'm not. Though you must promised me not to tell anyone about it, got it?"

The young man nodded and stood up, can't wait to get the hell out of this place. "Promised."

Mark stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arm around the young man shoulder. When he felt him tense, Mark said, "I won't hurt you." They walked out of the room, seeing Harry had passed out. Mark sighed and walked over to Terry. He needed to tell them where he's going. If not, there will be consequences. "I'm going to take this pretty young boy here," Mark said as he kissed the side of his neck, "home. I'm going to have some fun time with him."

Terry nodded, smiling sadistically when he saw the fear on the young man eye. "How about I have a go on him first?" Terry suggest, running his finger down the young man chest.

Mark pushed Terry lightly, "No can do. Harry told me to have a go at him. See ya tomorrow." He bid goodnight before leaving the place, guiding the young man towards his bike.

Mark straddled his bike, waiting for Randy to do the same. When he did, Mark asked for directions before revving the bike to live. Approximately 13 minutes later, they had arrived outside the young man house. Mark stay seated as the young man went off the bike. Mark looked at the side when he felt the young man stand beside him. He arched an eyebrow, "Yes?"

The young man smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Mark nodded his head, "No problem. Though remember, not to tell anybody about it, got it?"

The young man nodded his head, "I'm Randy by the way. Randy Orton." He held out his hand.

Mark took his hand and shake it gently, "Mark Calaway."

They pulled their hands away. Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "See ya around... maybe."

Mark smirked, "Yeah... maybe. Go on and have some rest. Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Mark knocked at Jeff apartment the next day around evening time, wondering if Jeff wanna go out. He frowned when it wasn't Jeff who opened the door. _This must be his brother, _Mark thought.

"Who are you?" the black haired guy asked sternly.

"I'm a friend of Jeff." Mark answered, not liking this guy attitude and the tone of his voice.

"He's not in." he answered gruffly.

"Who's that Matt?" Jeff called out from his room just as Matt answered.

Mark arched an eyebrow at this Matt guy, not believing his nerve to lie to him.

"It's a nobody Jeff," Matt answered before locking his eyes with Mark.

"Mark!" Jeff exclaimed, pushing Matt aside and opened the gate and stood outside, infront of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might wanna hang out with me."

"I'll be back in a minute." Jeff answered, smiling sweetly at him before dashing inside his room. When he's done getting dressed, he walked out but was stopped by Matt who held on his wrist.

"You are NOT going out with him!" Matt said sternly.

Jeff managed to snatch his arm from Matt grasp, "Don't tell me who I can or cannot go out with!" He spat, walking outside, took Mark hand and starts to walk ahead. Jeff felt tears building in his eyes. He knows Matt is just trying to protect him but him being way too protective is making Jeff insane.

Mark gently grabbed his wrist, and felt his heart clenched seeing the tears that had escaped from Jeff eyes. He wiped the tears away using his thumb and kissed his forehead. "Are you going to be alright?"

Jeff nodded sadly. Matt just had to ruin his day!

Mark took out a bag of Skittles from his back jeans pocket and held it out to Jeff, hoping this will cheer him up.

Jeff eyes brighten slightly seeing the Skittles, taking from him and tore the wrapper and munching it on. "Thanks." he whispered.

Mark smiled, "You're welcome. Can you please smile for me?" he requested, pouting slightly, not liking how sad Jeff is.

Jeff smiled at the sight. He's not going to let Matt ruin his day. "Where are we going?"

Mark shrugged, not sure himself. He just want to spend his time with Jeff. He wrapped his arm around Jeff shoulder, and started walking straight down the road.

Jeff held out a skittle at Mark, giggling when Mark made a face. "Don't worry, it's not sour." He grinned when Mark mumbles about being a smartass. He insert the skittle inside Mark mouth before munching the rest of it.

As they were walking, they made random conversations. Mark still wondering why Jeff skipped school but he doesn't want to push him, so he made it a light conversation. He asked Jeff about his parents, hobbies. He found out that his parent died after an accident crashed. That happened when Jeff 10 years old. Being independent at such age is hard. He had no relatives that he closed to. He also found out that Jeff likes to draw, and play guitar.

While Mark finding out more things from Jeff, Jeff did some finding too. He found out that Mark's parent always argue. Why they didn't divorced, Mark himself doesn't know. He also found out that, that Glen guy is Mark best friend since childhood. It's hard to find such strong long friendship. Jeff smiled when Mark told him that he had like playing basketball and into motorcycles.

"You're not working today?" Jeff asked.

Mark tense slightly, and gulped. "I uhh, not today. I lied to my boss that I'm sick."

Jeff chuckled, shaking his head. "Liar."

Mark smiled slightly, "Don't tell me you don't lie before."

"I do, back then though. Not anymore. I hate liars." Jeff stated, not noticing Mark had tensed again.

Mark let out a force smile. He hate liars, that means he'll hate him if he told Jeff the truth. Mark looked straight ahead, eyes frowning seeing a couple of lights coming their way. He halted when he saw what it is. Harry and the gang is riding their bike, heading towards them. Mark took Jeff hand and started running back from where they come from.

"Mark, why are we running?" Jeff asked, confusion shoned in his eyes though he kept running.

"Those are the bikers that after you." He explained. He looked behind and saw them revving their bike. Mark knows they cannot outrun the bike so he pulled Jeff towards the side and started running in the forest.

"Damn it!" Harry roared. They were rounding around the town when he saw those two idiots. At first, Harry didn't noticed until they started running and when he saw the rainbow-haired boy. Harry and the others started running after them.

Jeff fell when he's feet had slipped on a branch. "Owwww!" Jeff said painfully, holding onto his ankle.

Mark crouched down, and looked at his ankle, seeing it beginning swelling. "Are you okay?" Dumb question, he know.

Jeff felt tears on his cheeks, sobbing silently. "No... it hurts Mark..."

Mark looked behind and saw Harry and the others are nearby. "Shit." he muttered. He then carefully scooped Jeff on his arm which he automatically hugged Mark's neck. Mark ran forward, not caring where they're going as long as they are far away from Harry.

Harry stopped, his stamina draining out of him. "Terry, shoot him."

Terry nodded, and run as fast as he can. When he somewhat near distance to them, Terry took aim and pulled the trigger.

Mark felt pain shot at his lower back. He dropped to his knees, still holding Jeff in his arms. Sweats forming on his forehead as he groaned in pain.

Jeff stared at him concernly, "Mark..."

Mark smiled at him reassuringly, "I'm okay..." He looked behind and saw them still running towards them. He stood up, ignoring the pain for the moment and started running as fast as he could to get away from them. Mark took a left turn, sliding down a slope. He began running, not stopping. After what he felt eternity, he stopped and looked behind, not seeing them anymore. He sighed in relief, and dropped down, his back leaning against the tree. He closed his eyes as exhaustion began to take its toll. His heart beating a thousand miles.

Jeff caressed Mark cheek, and asked concernly, "Are you okay?"

Mark let out a weak smile, eyes still closed, "Yeah I am. Just need rest."

"We can rest here." Jeff said.

Mark just nodded, not feeling the energy to answer. Moments later, he's asleep.

Jeff looked at Mark, leaned forward and kissed Mark on his cheek before snuggling further against his chest. He too fallen asleep moments later.

Jeff woke up first the next day. He groaned when the sunlight shine brightly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Mark, who is still sleeping peacefully. He frowned seeing how pale Mark is. He rest his hand against Mark forehead, to feel if he's having a flu.

Mark eyes fluttered opened when he felt someone hand on his forehead. He stared at Jeff seeing how concern he is. "Hey..." he whispered, his throat felt dry with so many running he did yesterday.

"Hey... you looked pale." Jeff stated, as he straddled Mark's lap.

Mark smiled weakly, "I'll be fine. How's your ankle?"

Jeff shrugged, "Still in pain."

Mark nodded, caressing Jeff cheek and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "Let's go home."

Jeff tried to stand but fell right down but Mark caught him just in time. His ankle still hurt, he can't even walked.

Mark sat him down on the ground, "Do you want piggieback ride?" he didn't wait for his answer so instead Mark crouched infront of him, waiting for Jeff to hop on.

Jeff eyes widened at the sight. The blood that appear on Mark's lower back. "You're hurt..."

"And so are you, but I can walked. Now come on." Mark said, looking back at him, smirking.

Jeff carefully hopped onto Mark back, being mindful of Mark injury. Jeff wrapped his arm around Mark's neck tightly but not too tight to suffocated him. He kissed his cheek before leaning his head against his shoulder.

Mark smiled at the affection. That gave him a new energy to walked, ignoring the pain for the time being. The walked towards Jeff apartment which lasted for nearly one hour with how far they had run and also they almost get lost in the forest. Mark set Jeff down, arm wrapped around his waist to support him while he opened the door to his apartment.


End file.
